


Night terrors

by firebreathingbitchqueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firebreathingbitchqueen/pseuds/firebreathingbitchqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solangelo one-shot, mortal AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night terrors

Nico di Angelos eyes shot wide open, the ceiling overhead spinning uncontrollably. All of his sheaths were tangled around him and drenched in sweat. For a second he just lay there, paralyzed and hyperventilating. Terror overtook his mind and when his thoughts started to slow down he realized one thing. Meds, he needed his meds. Slowly he started to crawl out of his nestled sheaths as quietly as he could with his with his hands shaking badly. He hoped for the sake of the gods that he wouldn’t wake Will who was sleeping soundly at the other side of the bed. 

Of course Will had told him many times before, that when things like this happened Nico should always wake him up. But he just couldn’t. Last time he did that, Will had ended up so exhausted and stressed he had had to skip a very important class at uni the next day. And Will was never did that. With one last gaze at his boyfriend, reassuring him that he was still asleep, his feet hit the ice cold floor. On wobbly legs he stood up and started to shuffle towards the bathroom. 

The short trip were only a few meters but that didn’t make Nico less exhausted. When he finally reached the sink he felt as he could pass out any second. His vision were turning more and more blurry and his whole body were throwing fits making him loose his grip on the white porcelain of the sink again and again. Wills on him oversized t-shirt that he had slept in was hanging damp from his shoulders weighing him down. Finally he managed to open the medicine cabinet containing a horde of different boxes with different pills in them all of them. He knew that Will had marked them all with different colors so that it would be easier for him to remember which was which, but now his blurry sight just made them all float together. Blue became green, green floated into yellow and yellow sure looked an awful lot like red. 

Trying to remember which one of them contained the pain killers and the anti depressants just made him feel like his head was going to explode. Finally, after staring into the cabinet a good five minutes he just took one of the boxes and tried to open it. It was one of those child safe locks you have to bend and then turn to open, and he just couldn’t do it. When he put it back on the shelf his hands were shaking so badly that just in the movement he made three more fall into the sink. One of those that had fallen hadn’t been closed properly and the lock had gone off. It’s contents were now spilled across the cold surface. Growing desperate Nico scooped up a few of the colorful pills and tried to swallow them. 

The only thing he succeeded in was choking on his own salvia and throwing them up, almost emptying the contents of his stomach at the same time. The taste of vomit in his throat caused waves of nausea through his head. Once the walls stopped spinning and the floor were no longer leaning he tried again. Some part of his brain were reminding him of what aftermath the nurse at the hospital had warned him that overdosing his meds could cause, the ones that Will was always reminding him of. But the rest of his brain were scared, oh so scared. Scared that if he didn’t do something, if he didn’t take those pills it would be like this forever. He were scared he was never getting out of it, that he had no chance of being normal, even just for a moment. Once again he showed the meds down his throat and this time they stayed down. He waited for them to work, to make him normal, but nothing happened. The fear in his mind grew until it blocked out every other thought. This time he succeeded in opening the other small jar filled with pills and downed those too. Fear was now closing in on him from behind, he could feel breathing on his neck.

Just as he was about to open the third jar when a pair of strong hands reached around him and gripped tightly around his wrists. The meds were carefully bended out of his knuckle-bleaching grip and soft words were whispered in his ear. At first the rush of blood in his head made it impossible to hear what the words meant but slowly he started to make them out. Brightness stung in his eyes, he hadn’t even noticed someone had turned on the bathroom lights. Warmth were spreading through his body and he was now completely leaning on the figure behind him. At first he couldn’t make out what it was about his saver that made him seem so non-threatening and familiar. Maybe it was the softness of the hands holding him in place, the strength of the arms pressing him together restraining his body from falling apart into a million pieces or the warmth, like he was hugged by his own personal sun, spreading from his spine to his fingertips. Then suddenly everything snapped. Will, it was his Will, standing behind him holding him together. Will, Will, Will. All he wanted to do was just to disappear into Will and stay there forever, never to come out.

“Hey darlin’ , it’s okay, I’m here,it’s okay, I’ve got you” The words made their way into his mind, slowly making his vocal cords untangle.

“Will” he tried to say but came out more as a tierd mumble. Suddenly Wills body stiffened, Nicos along with it.

“Darlin, Neeks, how many did you take?” Wills voice sounded a lot more worried now, hoisting Nicos limp body with one arm he reached out for the medicine cabinet. Nico tried to answer, he really did. But Wills wariness made his throat snare up even more so when the words were supposed to come he only choked on his own tongue. Gently Will placed a hand beneath his chin tilting his head until their gazes met.

“These?” Will held the open jar which he now realized was taped in blue in Nicos gaze. Slowly he nodded.

“Four” his voice barley even a whisper. “I think, and the other ones” Wills expression remained as he lifted the other jar laying in the sink.

“Four of these too?” voice becoming stern, but if you listened closely you could hear the fear seeping through it. Nico nodded, big dark eyes widening as they searched for Wills almond shaped ones.

“Did– Did I overdose?” Nico finally asks in the smallest voice. Brain finally understanding the reason behind Wills worry and fear. Will seems to think a moment before he gives Nicos waist a light thug.

“Just a little, but it’s okay. Your just gonna have to sleep it off. C'mon, let’s get you to bed.” Easily Will scooped up his boyfriend, holding him tight to his chest. He put out the lights on their way to the bedroom.

Slowly Will lowered his already half sleeping boyfriend down on the bed and tucked thick covers around the fragile body. He wasn’t waking up anytime soon, four strong sleeping pills combined with painkillers tend to do that to people. Silently he reached for his phone on the night stand. Will just wouldn’t be able to leave Nico alone tomorrow, and he also knew how bad Nico felt whenever he stayed home because of him. So he texted Jason, who he knew still was up at 01:30 in the morning and who had a free day tomorrow, asking him to come over in the morning. Then he slowly lied down next to his boyfriend, placing two of his fingers against the small boys throat, relieved when he felt a faint but steady pulse becoming stronger and stronger by the second. Convincing himself again and again that he had to trust what Nico had said Will only got a few hours of sleep before dawn.

As the clock hit 6 the next morning Will crawled up from his and Nicos comfortable blanket nest. Nico had slept peacefully trough the night and Jason would arrive in fifteen to keep an eye on him while Will was at school. Will got dressed and were slowly sipping his morning coffee when there was a quiet knock on the door. He was greeted by a dead-on-his-feet Jason shoulders sloping and eyes dull.

“Wow, want some coffee?” Will asked surprised, Jason’s down to earth personality just didn’t fit in with pulling all nighters. Eying the steaming cup in Wills hands Jason nodded.

“Yes please, I’m sorry I have just slept for a few hours and I’ve got this exam tomorrow I really need to study to. Sorry.” Jason motioned to his filled backpack.

“It’s okay” Will said from the coffee machine while Jason took off his jacket in the hallway. “I’m just happy you could come, you know how Nico gets whenever I stay home because of him.” He placed Jason’s coffee on the table. “Thanks, really, you don’t know know how much this helps.”

“No problem, I can study here as well as at mine and Pipers” Jason sat his bag at the table and started to unpack thick notebooks and textbooks.

“I should really go now, just a few things first.” Will started to walk towards the bedroom and Jason followed. Silently he glinted the door to check on his boyfriend a last time before he headed to the university. Nico lied curled up around the sheets crushing a pillow in his grip. Will sighed, resisting the urge to lay down beside his obviously troubled boyfriend.

“He will probably be asleep for the rest of the day, it was quite a large dose of pills he took and his body needs to rest. Shouldn’t be much work for you, just keep him from too much physical activity or taking any more pills and it should be fine” With that Will soon left the apartment, anxiety turning in his stomach.

When Will came home later that afternoon he was met by the most adorable scene. Jason was promptly snoring on the couch (which Will wasn’t too happy about) and on the floor Nico sat cross legged petting their cat who was stretched out in the sun patch from the window.

“Hi” Nico said without lifting his gaze from the pitch black kitten. Hurriedly Will kicked of his shoes and hung his coat and bag over a chair in the hallway. He tiptoed into the living room and sunk down behind his boyfriend, wrapping him in his arms and pressing his lips against the smaller boys jaw.

“I love you” Will murmured against Nico skin, tickling him with his breath. Will could feel Nico relaxing as he crawled into his boyfriends lap in his way of saying I love you I love you Iove you. Will reached up to streak Nicos hair as if he was petting a cat and Nico almost purred at the touch. Their kitten threw them a long almost jealous glance from where she sat. She had been a gift from Nico to Will for his birthday only a week after they had moved in to their own apartment. They named her Peggy Wills little sister though they both had the same shade of blonde, a little darker than Wills sun-bleached one but still not too much orange.

“Feeling better?” Will asked in a hushed tones throwing a glance away from his boyfriend up on Jason’s sleeping figure.

“Yeah” Nico thoughtfully responded. “I threw up a couple of times this morning but otherwise it’s been okay.” His head rested Wills shoulder listening to his calming heartbeats.

“I was afraid that would happen, but at least you got the meds out of your system. But I still don’t want you to take any more of them today, you think you’ll still be able to sleep after dinner if I kick Jason out?” Will let out a short laugh.

“Only if you sleep with me” Nico murmured into Wills still vibrating chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, anyoe who read this! I'm Ella and I would be super happy if you left a comment to say what you think of this work! I am also eager on ideas fo what to write so if you have any prompt ideas, just let me know!


End file.
